1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video camera that prevents a generation of a flicker resulting from a beat interference between an exposure time period of an imaging element and a blinking cycle of a fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of a video camera, an electric-charge accumulation time period, i.e., an exposure time period, of an imaging element is set to the same time period as a blinking cycle (=T) of a fluorescent lamp or to an integral multiple of the cycle T (=2T; 3T; 4T, . . . ). Thereby, a generation of a flicker resulting from a beat interference between the exposure time period of the imaging element and the blinking cycle of the fluorescent lamp is prevented. However, in order to determine whether or not the flicker occurs, an object scene image having several frames to ten-odd frames needs to be referenced. Therefore, when whether or not the flicker occurs is determined all the time, a processor load increases.